Brokeback Ninja
by ChieMatsuo
Summary: Sai and Sasuke have been assigned to protect a farmer's farm, from rogue ninjas trying to sabotage their livelihood.  They have to work for months, these young men couldn't be more different.  How will they survive when they start to fall for each other
1. Chapter 1

Brokeback Ninja by Chie Matsuo

Sai and Sasuke (now 20 years old, sasuke never left leaf etc.) have been assigned to protect a farmer's farm from rogue ninjas trying to sabotage their livelihood. They have to work for months but the two men fall in love with each other and start an intimate relationship. However when it dawns on them that they must return home how will the two maintain their relationship when so many people don't understand their love for each other?

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sasuke Uchiha, a very handsome teenager with pale alabaster skin, black onyx eyes and black hair wearing jounin ninja gear knocked on the door that separated him from the hokage who he was there to see.

"Come in!" cried tsunade, sasuke obediently opened the door and saw lady tsunade sitting behind her desk as usual with a stack of important papers littering it, the only other occupants in the room consisted of Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant and another young jounin who sasuke had not met before.

"Hello sasuke thanks for joining us, this is sai by the way, from ROOT" Tsunade explained indicating the skinny but slightly handsome boy beside her. Sai had the same pale skin as sasuke, black eyes and wore a jounin standard tank top with the traditional black trousers. Sasuke tried not to frown; it was obvious Sai was a homosexual. Sasuke was not homophobic but he didn't approve of the lifestyle gay men chose to live. He was brought up in a rather strict family that had very high expectations expected of him, creating children was a must and having relations with people of the same gender was a taboo.

"Hello nice to meet you" sai said politely extending his hand, sasuke hesitated for a moment then quickly shook the strange boy's hand so the boy didn't think him rude.

"So Tsunade what is going on? What is this mission you want me to do?" asked sasuke.

"What I want you TWO to do" corrected Tsuanade "You never was much of a team person was you sasuke?"

"Yeah okay, what do you want us to do?" asked sasuke impatiently.

"A local farmer from the country of the corn has asked us for urgent help. He is called Shinji Taiki and recently he has been receiving a lot of trouble from a couple of rogue ninjas that are targeting his farm" Tsunade said getting to the point seriously and quickly.

"Targeting? But what for?" asked sasuke.

"Apparently he is a very popular farmer that produces a lot of essential resources to the local village where he lives, some residents have resented his sudden rise in reputation and have tried countless times to loot or steal his animals and food stuffs" explained Tsunade.

"Why does he not have guards? Surely if he wants to protect his business he should have some already installed" sai asked.

"He is poor, his son was on watch but he was killed on patrol" Tsunade said "So it's up to you guys to catch all these criminals and bring them back to konoha for punishment".

"Okay when do you want us to leave?" asked sai.

"As soon as possible, get prepared and be ready to leave this evening. I suggest you carry these" said Tsunade and she tossed a couple of travelling straw hats at the two men in front of her "It is very hot in the country of the corn, you may need them" Sasuke didn't put it on and he bowed and left the office leaving sai with tsunade.

"I never knew he was such a moody guts" Sai said putting the hat on his head.

"You'll get used to him, its amazing how boredom can drive two opposite people together" Tsunade said smirking knowingly at sai. Sai blushed.

(That evening)

"Hurry up, we need to catch the ship as soon as possible!" cried sasuke who was standing at the entrance to konoha village waiting for sai to kit himself up.

"Alright alright, I'm coming, how far is it to the ship port?" asked sai.

"About 4 days walking" sasuke replied abruptly "So I suggest you hurry the hell up!" sai strapped his bag to his back and nodded at sasuke that he was ready to go.

They travelled through the trees every 4 hours then stopped to rest for a while. Sasuke routinely was able to produce small fireballs to keep them warm during the chilly night, this was helpful because the fireballs were able to heat up rations that had gone cold and keep them nice and hot in the night. Sasuke felt awkward being outdoors and sleeping next to the skinny boy so he had carried his own tent and slept in it straight away. Sai who was having a wash later that night, turned around and saw that sasuke had left his tent door open, he teasingly crept over to open it up, to peek through but as soon as he was about to open the fabric the zip came down furiously. Laughing silently to himself sai got into his sleeping bag and felt asleep.

They travelled for 4 days, over lush green mountains, across small bridges and through countless forests and finally they heard the sound of the ocean on the fourth, they came to a sea port where a big ship lay abandoned on the sea. The port master Haru came out of his cabin immediately when he saw them. He became cautious when he saw their forehead protectors.

"Are you ninja from konoha?" he asked.

"Yes and we need a ship that will take us to the country of corn" sasuke replied.

"Have you got money?" asked Haru, sasuke quickly took out his bag of coins and gave it to Haru.

"Step aboard then!" Haru cried and he immediately went to unhook the ropes and start up the ship. Sasuke and sai climbed onto the ship. Sai laid down on the deck and placed his straw hat over his eyes to shadow his eyes from the sun while he napped, while sasuke looked out at the lovely blue ocean.

"We're heading off now!" cried Haru and suddenly the ship started to slowly set sail. The sails were released from their holdings and they began their journey towards the country of the corn.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A few hours later)

Sasuke had grown bored with looking at the ocean and was sitting on the deck checking his mission briefing and checking his ninja tools; sai wondered over nonchalantly and sat down beside him, sasuke's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"So you're the famous sasuke uchiha huh?" asked sai.

"I guess so, since my name is sasuke uchiha" sasuke replied sarcastically.

"You're the last of the uchiha clan aren't you? I heard you finally got revenge on your brother, what do you plan on doing next?" asked sai.

"To become stronger and to restore my clan" replied sasuke "What about you? What is this organisation you're apart of, ROOT?"

"It is a special ninja training division, similar to what you learnt at the academy but our leader is called danzo sama" said sai

"What's it like being in ROOT?" asked sasuke.

"It's hard but I got through the training because I had my big brother with me" said sai.

"Where's your brother now?" asked sasuke.

"He's dead" said sai, he looked at sasuke then he added. "He died in the line of duty".

"I'm sorry, I once had a brother before he became a bastard" sasuke said. They were silent for a while until sai whispered.

"So you got a girl?"

"I am promised to a girl back in the village, yes" replied sasuke calmly.

"Who is she?" asked sai.

"Sakura haruno" said sasuke.

"Lucky you, she's fit" replied sai immediately startling sasuke.

"So you're, not gay?" stammered sasuke. Sai looked at sasuke as if he was offended then he laughed and cried.

"I just wanted you to ask me the question. I am yes, but I admit that some girls are attractive".

"Aren't you scared your family will find out about you being gay?" asked sasuke

"Screw them, we don't talk anyway!" Sai said and he lay down, he nudged sasuke and asked "Who was the last bird you fucked?"

"I haven't" sasuke said "I had to concentrate on avenging my clan; I had no time for girls".

"There were rumours about you to know" Sai whispered.

"What rumours?" asked sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know" answered sai but he didn't continue. Sasuke sat next to Sai in slight confusion and apprehension all throughout the journey, getting more and more paranoid about what he thought the skinny boy was deducing.

(The country of corn)

After an hour and a half journey, they had finally reached the grass village, the country of the corn was said to be on the border of the rice and grass village, Sai and sasuke touched down on land and were immediately engulfed by the hot weather. Sasuke put on the straw hat tsunade had given him and sai copied him, they bid Haru farewell and started on their 3 mile journey towards the country of the corn.

"Stop!" cried sasuke after an hour on the road, sai turned around and saw a red faced sasuke facing him off.

"What?" asked sai looking confused.

"What do people say about me?" asked sasuke.

"Do you really want to know?" asked sai smiling coyly at the highly strung man in front of him.

"Yes tell me now!" cried sasuke or rather squawked sasuke, sai had to fight very hard to keep the smile that was about to form on his face from appearing on it.

"They say - I'm hungry" sai said.

"What!" cried sasuke.

"There has to be a eating place around here somewhere" Sai said, he noticed a sign on the road a few feet ahead and sprinted up to it, sasuke marched after him furiously. The sign said that the nearest resting place was a little way away from the country of corn.

"Have you got any money?" asked sai.

"What! No we're not stopping until we find our client" sasuke said sternly "Remember who the captain of this mission is!"

"Some captain you are, walking in on a client when you are practically dehydrated" gasped sai; sasuke just stared at the pale boy in front of him because he was feeling tired, thirsty and hot.

"Come on we'll grab some appetizers and a drink, we won't stay there forever I promise" Sai said and lead the way ahead before sasuke could protest. Sasuke smirked slightly at the boy's enthusiasm; he reminded sasuke of naruto, his friend who was also away for a mission.

They arrived at the resting place and sai literally pounced on the serving man and ordered what they wanted. A waiter came to give them their food 10 minutes later; sasuke had ordered some dumplings and a pint of water whilst sai had ordered some noodles with a glass of water. Sai immediately started to slowly slurp his noodles. Sasuke, feeling tired and hungry copied him and began eating as well.

"Aren't you going to tell me the rumours?" asked sasuke "Don't let me fight you" Sai stood still and turned to sasuke with a huge grin and his face, sasuke was startled to discover how the boy's face lit up entirely when he was smiling, he had lovely white teeth and his eyes had mini wrinkles on the side.

"Cute" thought sasuke then he sub consciously began to scold himself on calling a fellow male "cute".

"They say…. You must be either gay, have a small dick or you're secretly a woman!" sai announced.

"THEY WHAT!" roared sasuke.

"Hello Mr Taiki, it is glad to meet you" said sasuke; his eyes were still twitching in embarrassment a few minutes later. They were in a private room kneeling in front of a man wearing a battered grey dress robe, he was bald headed but had lovely tanned skin, he looked like a monk but he was a man of the field.

"No I'm glad to meet you, the leaf village has really out done themselves this time, I can see you're very strong ninjas" Mr Taiki said, in his hand were information cards about sai and sasuke, sasuke bowed low in thanks of the compliment, sai copied him.

"So I think you're hokage briefed you on what you have to go right?" asked Taiki.

"Yes she did, but can you tell me a bit more about what you want us to do?" asked sasuke.

"All you have to do is two things. Number one: guard my animals and if you see any ninjas attempting to kill them or steal them stop them and number two: Get those lazy, cowardly guards I have into shape to defend my land" Taiki explained "You start tomorrow, now let me show you your living quarters".

"You will be working with 4 other men, the first lad is called Kazu, his very strong, his the leader of the guards, next is Akio, third is Jie and fourth is Arashi, they all live in these quarters alongside you, you all have a timetable to follow, morning watch is kazu and akio, afternoon watch is Jie and Arashi and evening watch is what you guys will be doing. You may not be working here all the time, I might ask you to go further into the mountains with the animals to stretch their legs and to look for those bandits but I will let you know in time as you will be gone a long time". They came to a big cabin and Taiki banged on the door, the door opened and muscly young man with long black hair and olive skin came out, he had a lovely six pack and was startled when he saw that the boss had come to pay a visit.

"Kazu! What is the meaning of this? Aren't you supposed to be doing the morning watch?" asked Taiki.

"Yes sir, Mr Taiki, sorry we woke up late, we are about to get going" replied Kazu then he looked past the boss towards the strangers behind him.

"Oh yeah, Kazu this is sasuke and sai, they're the ninjas that were sent from konoha to help us out" Taiki explained gesturing to sasuke and sai who nodded at Kazu, Kazu's eyes lingered lustrously over sasuke and sai for a long time.

"It's always a pleasure" Kazu said placing his hands in his pockets, sasuke scowled in disdain while sai held kazu's glaze.

"Okay well get going Kazu, it's almost afternoon for crying out loud! Sasuke, sai, come inside, come in!" Taiki snapped and Kazu snapped quickly from his reverie, gave a call inside and another lad came racing out of the cabin, they went sprinting to start their day's work immediately. Sasuke and sai followed Taiki into the small living apartments. It was quite big but not too big, there was a narrow gangway, at the side there were a row of single beds, at the far end of the cabin was a small messy kitchen with a stack of dirty dishes. The beds were not spread; there were dirty laundry everywhere, dirty socks, tops, deodorants and men's magazines on top of one of the beds. Taiki picked up the girl magazine and said.

"Don't be afraid to ask for these, I wouldn't want you men wondering over to the dark side if you get my jiff!" Taiki said matter of factly. Sasuke had to resist the urge to laugh when sai whispered "Oh you got to be joking" behind him.

"Well you guys get the bed at the very end by the kitchen and you all start tomorrow okay, evening duty!" Taiki said finally and he stepped out of the cabin to leave sasuke and sai to get themselves settled.

"You sure you don't want one of these?" asked sasuke sarcastically throwing sai the naked girl magazine. Sai flimsily caught it, looked at the picture and smirked.

"Actually I have enough eye candy in here to last me all through this mission".

"And who may that be?" asked sasuke.

"Kazu, did you see those muscles?" said sai.

"Just make sure you do whatever you guys want to do outside, I need my sleep" sasuke replied and collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next day they began their work. They got up, washed, relieved themselves and had to put on dirty overalls to disguise themselves as ordinary farmers then they went out onto the farms. At first they did not see any suspicious ninjas for the first three days and the following three days after, after they had finished the day they went back to the cabin. The other guards/farmers were very friendly to them especially Kazu who had been attracted to sai the first time that he had saw him. It started off with them chatting over a game of cards, then joking around then one night they went running outside "for a smoke" they said but sasuke knew they weren't. One night sasuke awoke with the desperate urge to piss. He got up silently, put on some his ninja boots and went outside, he decided not to pee in front of the cabin so he went around the back. It was very dark but sasuke immediately stopped walking when he heard whispered voices accompanied by grunts. He slowly tiptoed, with his back to the cabin wall and slowly looked around the corner, there were dark silhouettes writhing in the dark, sai was standing with his back towards what looked like kazu, with his trousers down, Kazu was holding onto sai's hips and slamming himself wildly into sai's naked butt, sai was grunting silently, his hands were pinned firmly down by Kazu who was himself moaning quite loudly in pleasure. Unable to register what he was seeing sasuke staggered back to the front of the cabin breathing heavily. He was sweating profusely plus he felt a growing ache down below. Slowly and nervously he felt his trousers, his penis was rock hard, completely unsettled by all this he dashed back into the cabin. He suddenly didn't need to pee anymore.

The next few nights passed like this, usually Kazu and Sai had sex outside in silence but sometimes sasuke could hear their grunts through the walls since he was nearer to where they were being intimate.

The evening watch though continued. Sasuke was pleased to see no one dared to touch the animals in the evening; he didn't see a rogue ninja in sight. Sai who had become a lot more relaxed and cheerful everyday accompanied him and most of the time the men sat down and talked to each other. Sasuke liked sai as a friend and thought the guy was a nice person but still the image of him having sex with another male shocked and even fascinated sasuke. But he never brought it up in conversation. That would be too weird.

Sasuke and sai was called to see Taiki a few weeks later.

"I was just wondering how the watch was going?" asked Taiki.

"We haven't seen anybody, we saw someone spying on the land, we decided to let me go though" sai explained.

"What! Why?" asked Taiki furiously.

"He was heading north, I have a feeling there is some hang out up in the mountains, maybe its time to head to the larger meadows with the animals" sasuke explained ignoring how sai tensed beside him, sasuke ignored this and continued, looking at sai when he said "We need to investigate the culprits as soon as possible before they have a chance of hiring more experienced and deadly ninja".

"Hmm. Alright then, tomorrow you guys will head north, watch your backs though" Taiki said. Both ninjas nodded, sasuke noticed though that sai hesitated slightly before bowing.

"Sasuke can I bring Kazu with us?" asked Sai "He's a good guy with lots of promise".

"I can see where he shows his promise" whispered sasuke.

"What?" asked sai taken aback.

"Nothing, no it might be dangerous, I don't want him getting hurt" sasuke explained.

"I understand captain" sai said after awhile but his eyes held a different light. Sasuke excused himself while he began to pack. After he finished checking his ninja gear and looked back up, sai was watching him. It was a look bordering on curiosity and desire that unsettled sasuke, so he decided to go out for a smoke.

The next day came for them to take the animals into the mountainside, they had been instructed to keep guard of the farmers and also to camp out at night to see if any enemy ninjas were in the vicinity. All throughout the day sasuke sensed someone watching him and everytime he turned he saw sai watching him. This was unsettling to the core but sasuke knew there was another pair of the eyes watching them waiting to attack.

"There will be an attack tonight, they'll probably go for us" sasuke whispered to sai.

"How do you know that?" asked sai.

"Use your brain they think we're farmers, they want to steal the cargo!" snapped sasuke.

"Alright, do you want me to keep watch then?" asked sai. After the discreet glances sai had been giving him all night long sasuke wanted to have both eyes open. Who knew what the sexually frustrated; love sick teenager would do to him when he fell asleep that night. Sasuke never paid much attention to his looks but he had always been surrounded by fan girls when he was back at the academy. If a thousand girls cooing after him weren't enough to convince him he had looks then he didn't know what else would.

"No I'll keep watch" sasuke replied and immediately put on his travelling cap and began herding the cattle towards the stream where they would get a drink.

(That night)

Sasuke sat on a huge rock completely off the edge of a huge meadow, he had taken the cattle out as was normal for a farmer to have a drink and then he left them to glaze in the fields. Sasuke still had his eyes open looking for danger, he watched the trees, had all his senses open for any changes in the environment but there continued to be no more enemies. He decided to go back to the camp. He herded the cattle back to the camp where sai had set up two tents. Suddenly he noticed that the fire that was usually lit had been put out and the campsite was in darkness.

"Sai?" cried sasuke unsettled immediately. He looked around the dark and eerie campsite but sai didn't reply. Sasuke had always had a fear of the dark from a young age so his first priority was lighting a fire. He lit the fire, placed the cattle in their pen then sat beside the fire armed with kunai. He daren't leave the cattle alone.

"SAI!" cried sasuke again. There was silence for about 10 minutes when suddenly a dark figure came running towards him, sasuke raised his hands to create some hand seals when sai's voice cried out.

"NO! Its okay, sasuke it's me".

"Where the hell were you? The camp was deserted I thought someone had attacked you!" roared sasuke squaring up to the reckless teenager in front of him. Sai indicated his trouser fly and replied.

"I had to pee, while I was out though, I swore I saw someone lurking in the trees above, I chased after them but they vanished, I didn't want to go no further without waiting for you".

"Good thinking, in the morning, I'll send you with a message to the boss and then we'll search that area of the forest" said sasuke, and then he took off his hat and sat down beside the fire to take off his boots.

"Sooo, the great sasuke uchiha was worried about me" said sai; sasuke looked at the appreciative look on sai's face and grunted.

"Don't get any ideas, if I returned without you to konoha I would have my head cut off by the hokage" He stood up, took up a wash bowl and went away to wash himself.

"Ouch" Sai whispered after a few minutes.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning sai awoke, yawned and opened his tent, he pulled on some trousers and went to the river to wash himself, he stopped himself and hid behind a tree when he saw sasuke completely naked emerging from the river, a thin towel around his pelvis but his pale alabaster chest was showing off his completely fit 6 pack torso. Sai smiled to himself and tried to resist the boner that was probably slowly rising from between his legs. When sasuke had vanished sai immediately went to the river to wash.

"Good morning!" cried sai cheerfully when he came back to the campsite where sasuke was eating a early breakfast of cold pancakes. Sasuke just grunted.

"Hurry up and eat, I need you to run back down to the boss and let him know what were doing today" sasuke ordered. Sai nodded and silently started eating.

"Sasuke have you ever kissed a guy?" asked sai suddenly. Sasuke immediately started violently coughing up his guts, he placed a hand over his mouth to stop pancake from flying from his mouth, he bent over and couldn't stop, laughing, sai hit him very hard on the back.

"OUCH!" screamed sasuke rubbing his back and looking furiously at sai "Why did you do that for?".

"You were practically dying, by the way this does not stop you from answering my question" sai replied.

"NO!" answered sasuke and continued to eat.

"I thought you kissed that uzumaki kid back at the academy" said sai.

"Someone pushed him into me!" squawked sasuke firmly.

"Ok, I believe you" said sai raising his hands in defeat.

"I'm engaged to a girl, I love pussy okay!" said sasuke.

"Have you ever had pussy?" asked sai leaning on one arm and looking sasuke in the face.

"Of course, I have bedded lots of girls" said sasuke.

"When?" asked sai.

"That's none of your business, what's your problem!" roared sasuke suddenly standing up.

"Do you have a problem being on this mission with me?" asked sai after a while.

"No" said sasuke after a small pause.

"I saw you that night" blurted out sai.

"What night?" asked sasuke.

"When I was with Kazu" answered sai not looking at sasuke anymore "I just thought you were bisexual that's all".

"Well I'm not, I'm straight" replied sasuke.

"Are you, or was that something your parents decided for you?" asked sai.

"What do you mean?" asked sasuke.

"Oh come off it sasuke! Other people may not realise but you've never shown an interest in any girl your own age. Are you into older girls?" said sai.

"No" said sasuke.

"At first I thought it was shyness, but the look you gave kazu and me, I saw something quite different" answered sai playing with a stick on the ground.

"Listen you carry on deluding yourself! I'm straight, I have to be straight okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" said sasuke and he went off to untie the cattle from their posts.

"And for the last time, hurry up and eat!" he added as he walked away with the cattle in front of him.

Sasuke and sai didn't talk for the rest of the day, sai was perfectly alright with this arrangement and started to scout the area looking for the bandits' hangout. He didn't find it until he came to a cliff that overlooked a slow running river down below. Set into the cliff at the other side was a small cave. Sai crouched down low when he saw a masked man wearing a slashed headband emerge from the opening, the mysterious man looked around and stood to the side of the entrance for a smoke. Sai slowly and discreetly left the cliff edge and went straight away to report it to sasuke.

"A cave" repeated sasuke when sai told him the news "Well done that could be it, finally we can get off this mountain and return home".

"The skies have been looking funny all day, I expect it will rain soon, its best to get the cattle away from the mountains in a barn or something" said sai. Suddenly from behind the two men came a shout. Sasuke and Sai turned and saw a messenger boy sprinting towards them.

"Are you sasuke and sai?" asked the boy.

"Yes what's going on?" asked sasuke.

"My boss Mr Taiki said there is going to be a storm, he said that I should herd the cattle back to the farm to shelter them from the rain in the barn there, you guys are free to return with me if you want, otherwise Mr Taiki suggests that you take cover immediately" the boy explained. Sasuke and Sai nodded and the boy understanding went to recover the cattle while sasuke began to think about their next course of action.

"If we leave the mountain now, the bandits they might leave the mountain, we need to get to them as soon as possible after the rain subsides" sai said.

"I know, there's no doubt about it, we'll wait out until the storm passes then as soon as we can get to them and arrest them" said sasuke.

(Later that night)

Thunder roared loudly over the mountain tops, a bolt of lightening started off a forest fire in the distance, the trees were pulled left and right by the ferocious winds that engulfed the entire forest. Sasuke and Sai went to their tents as soon as the deluge of rain started to fall but a lightening blast ignited a treetop and the tree nearly fell on top of sasuke if it wasn't for sai rescuing him just in time. Sasuke was reluctantly dragged into sai's tent and both of them tried to hold the tent upright. Finally the storm passed and the two men were able to sleep. Sasuke was rather hesitant to fall asleep with sai in the tent with him, but sai understanding the awkwardness of the situation nodded and said.

"Since the rain has passed, I'll sleep outside for tonight" Sasuke nodded never taking his eyes off the teen and sai left the tent. Sasuke pulled the entrance shut and without taking off his clothes laid back and tried to fall asleep.

"Morning!" cried sai as he unzipped the tent zipper on his tent, he found sasuke looking at a picture in his hand, it was a family photograph that showed his father, his mother, what looked like a older elder child and sasuke himself if the observer looked closely enough.

"It must be hard" sai said casually gesturing towards the photograph "To loose them".

"What is your family like?" asked sasuke "Do they approve of your lifestyle?"

"My father took me to the graveyard when I told him I was gay, there was a grave of a ninja that had died as a result of a homophobic attack, they tortured and killed him, and my father looked me in the face and said, "If you ever return home I'll kill you". So yeah we don't talk". replied sai sarcastically, sasuke who would have laughed at the sarcasm sensed the hurt in sai's voice and decided against it.

"I guess my father would say the same, Itachi never brought home a girl, not once, but I don't want to be like itachi" whispered sasuke roaming his finger over the older boy in the picture.

"You never know maybe he was gay" joked sai then raised a hand in apology, but sasuke didn't bark at him or get angry just sat in thought.

"I don't like sakura, I don't like any of the girls in konoha, I don't know why, maybe I just haven't met the right girl" said sasuke.

"Maybe your right, but don't think that you have to force yourself to love someone, it's a lie sasuke, to you and the poor girl" said sai then he left the tent "I need a wash".

"Why don't you like girls? You're handsome enough, and don't get it twisted I'm just saying" asked sasuke as they sat near the cliff watching the cave for some activity.

"I don't know, I was probably born gay, I didn't have an interest, it just wasn't there, all my life" said sai.

"Have you had a boyfriend then? You know something serious" asked sasuke.

"Sasuke you've got us gay guys all wrong, some go out and hook up with God knows who, but I use protection all the time and I get to know who I fuck before I fuck them" sai explained.

"I'm sorry" said sasuke "I didn't mean to offend you".

"It's cool, its easy to misinterpret" said sai "Especially from what you saw that night".

"WHAT!" barked sasuke.

"Chill out, I'm only messing" laughed sai, sasuke punched him in the arm for good measure.

"But I am sorry" began sasuke again.

"For what?" asked sai laughing slightly.

"Splitting Kazu and you up" replied sasuke "I was being horrible".

"It's okay kazu's been betrothed, to some village girl, I asked him not to do it, but he made it clear that he wasn't being serious with me, that I was a one off" Sai interrupted abruptly then he dug in his trousers for a cigarette.

"It's my entire fault" whispered sasuke.

"That he decides to become an arsehole overnight? No sasuke, that's his fault, the prick" said sai.

There was silence as they looked at the cave from where they were crouching down.

"Did you like what you saw though?" asked sai. Again sasuke gave him a slap around the head.

That night sai was about to fall asleep outside his tent for the second night when another typhoon of rain showered him, spitting out rainwater sai immediately tried to look for cover.

"Shit! Shit!" he cried repeatedly as he tried hiding underneath a tree. Sasuke opened his tent and looked pityingly out at the young man who was drenched to the skin and was darting around like a headless chicken trying naively to take cover under a tree, unfortunately the tree's leaves poured a deluge of water on his head, drenching him even more.

"SAI!" cried sasuke; sai looked up and saw sasuke beckoning to him to come inside his tent. Sai sprinted over and charged into the tent; sasuke gave Sai a towel to dry off and turned sideways so that the other teenager could lay down. Sai dried himself off then leaned over sasuke to place the towel at his side. But still he wasn't dry and he decided reluctantly that he needed to take off his clothes.

"Err sasuke" whispered sai.

"What?" asked sasuke sleepily.

"I need to take off my clothes" replied sai. There was a deadly silence, then sasuke nodded in consent, Sai took off his soaking pants and ninja shirt so he ended up in his boxers. Then he crept inside the second sleeping bag that sasuke had given to him. Then he went to sleep.

Sasuke awoke the next morning to brilliant sunshine, he yawned and looked sideways to see that sai was asleep, sasuke was suddenly astonished to discover that sai had a perfectly toned body, he tried not to look and decided to get busy.

"You know you don't drop dead if you look at something" whispered a voice. Sasuke looked behind him and saw that sai was sitting up looking at sasuke knowingly.

"You were awake? I thought you were sleeping" gasped sasuke.

"Of course I am awake, I wouldn't want a sexually frustrated hunky male like you ravaging me in the night" yawned sai.

"HEY! That's my line" laughed sasuke hitting him over the head with his towel. Sai took the wet towel from in front of his face and looked straight into sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I mean it, don't repress your needs, everyone deserves to be happy, remember you only live once" said sai.

"You're forgetting about heaven" replied sasuke laughing slightly.

"But what if you die without making love" said sai challengingly. That stopped sasuke's argument, he thought about his growing desires, all the chemical reactions that had been taking place inside his body all throughout his adolescents, his repressed desires that had been stilled because of his quest for vengeance.

"If we were to do anything, I would only break your heart" sasuke replied back seriously.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" said sai smiling back at sasuke, sasuke again was enthralled by sai's magical smile that lit up his entire face. Sai understanding sasuke's longing leaned forward and locked lips with him. Sasuke's eyes widened at the soft texture of the other boy's lips. They remained for an eternity, sai took the lead and began kissing more gently and sensually, it only when the tongue entered that sasuke withdrew swiftly.

"No, don't, I don't want to kiss" sasuke said firmly holding onto Sai's shoulders to steady himself.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked sai naively.

"I don't know, but no kissing" said sasuke resolutely and he left the tent. Sai sat for a moment in the tent, a taste of sasuke's lips on his own; he touched his lips and smiled inwardly.

"Let the heartbreak begin then".

(Later that night)

Sai decided to try again with sasuke that night; he opened his tent door where sasuke was sorting out his rucksack.

"Tomorrow we will leave the mountain" sasuke announced.

"What why?" asked sai staggered.

"Because tomorrow we will go to the cave and arrest the bandits, I believe that the cave is where they hang out, I've been out today looking at it again, I'm afraid they'll change locations so we better move in and get it over and done with" explained sasuke.

"Okay" replied sai then he sat on the threshold of the tent.

"What's up?" asked sasuke looking at sai.

"It's nothing" Sai replied still not looking at sasuke.

"Well okay then, so can you get off to bed early? For an early start? I need my rest" asked sasuke not even looking at sai, sai looked at the handsome youth in front of him that had just broken his heart without even knowing it, he continued to pack his things without a care in the world, sai left, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

There came a rustling sound in the dead of the night, sai opened his eyes, his eyes then widened in amazement when he saw sasuke squatting down half naked at the tent door.

"What's wrong?" asked sai.

"May I share your bed tonight?" asked sasuke nervously.

"You don't have to be so formal" laughed sai "Come in". Sasuke came into the tent, sai immediately sat up and began to caress sasuke's broad, lovely toned chest, he began planting gentle erotic kisses down from his neck, over his small nipples, he bit down harshly. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp which sai couldn't help but laugh at. He kissed all the way down until he came to the boy's boxers.

"May i?" asked sai.

"Who said not to be so formal huh?" asked sasuke giggling slightly, sai placed his fingers on either side of sasuke's hips and with one swift movement pulled down sasuke's boxers. Suddenly sasuke's limp manhood that was hidden beneath coarse curly black pubic hair was free from its bindings; it wobbled and slowly became hard with pleasure as soon as it felt the cold night air.

"Lie back" whispered sai, sasuke obediently laid down and sai expertly caressed sasuke's cock in his hands, he began massaging and stroking and pulling gently on it, up and down, sasuke couldn't help it but his cock became solidly hard in seconds. Sai smiled knowingly into sasuke's eyes and leant down and took sasuke in his mouth, sasuke gasped as soon as his flesh touched the inside heat of sai's mouth. His cock began to bounce in pleasure, small vibrations ran from the bottom to the top that lay embedded inside sai's mouth, he laid back as the boy began sucking his cock up and down slowly, then more faster, sasuke couldn't resist thrusting his hips forward wildly after about 5 minutes, he repeatedly began ramming his cock inside sai's mouth wildly. Sai immediately pinned sasuke's hips down firmly. Sasuke looked the boy straight in the eye asking for a silent but demanding explanation.

"Sorry sasuke, but you'll never get the full experience if you do that and I thought you wanted to be in charge" Sai explained then he pulled down his pants exposing his small, alabaster but dollish butt, sasuke's now erect cock went skywards as soon as he saw the round globes in front of him. He sat up slowly, sai laid down on his side; sasuke lay astride him, held his hips and entered him from behind. The first thrust was painful for sai.

"Wait! Lubricate the area!" he cried.

"How?" asked sasuke.

"Lick your fingers" panted sai, sasuke obediently licked his fingers then hurriedly placed them inside sai, he was just about to enter sai when the boy began to buck and struggle away from him.

"What is it?" demanded sasuke getting frustrated.

"Easy tiger" smirked sai and he raised his hand, in between his fingers was a small foil square packet "Got to be safe always"

Sasuke took the packet from sai and carefully pulled the condom from its packaging onto his hard penis. Then he got back into position behind sai and slid himself inside him.

Sai gasped but after a few more gentle thrusts his body got used to it and he relaxed. Sasuke picked up the speed, he reached around and grabbed onto sai's cock and began pumping it in his hands at each thrust into the man's body. Sasuke got faster and rougher with his love making and then he released himself, his seed filled sai and hit the sleeping bags below whilst sai released himself at exactly the same time. Both teenagers screamed out their release, then it was over and they lay spooning the rest of the night. In the early morning they made love again with sai lying flat on his back and sasuke on top. Again they relieved themselves again and lay still until the sun had fully risen.

"Sasuke" whispered sai in the morning.

"What" croaked sasuke, something had happened to his voice.

"So this is it then, I can't see you again?" asked sai.

"Yes" replied sasuke abruptly.

"Can't we come back here, when you have time off, just to maybe fish and talk?" asked sai.

"Fish? I don't fish, but we can meet here to talk and catch up" answered sasuke.

"I would love that" Sai said.

The same day they headed out to the bandits' cave. They had underestimated the number of bandits hiding out there which was a whole syndicate. Sasuke and sai were immediately surrounded by missing Nins and bandits wearing slashed headbands with swords, kunais and other deadly weapons.

"We'll never take them all out" Sai observed.

"Relax, don't attack them, this will be over in 2 seconds" whispered sasuke looking at the ninjas in front of him and smiling confidently.

"How can you be sure?" asked sai confounded.

"Just watch" sasuke answered and he created some hand seals. The enemy ninjas didn't wait there to be attacked but all of charged as one towards sasuke and sai, sai's heart began to thump wildly but suddenly static electricity enveloped them but didn't electrocute them and suddenly the enemy were thrown back, they ended up black and fried on the ground before them.

"Wow" appreciated sai.

"Told you to trust me" sasuke said looking at sai's astonished face. Sai went to kiss sasuke but sasuke refused him.

"Grab the leader, we have to get going" ordered sasuke.

"Ok" sai said and went forward to secure the leaders.

They returned to the farm where Mr Taiki offered them his praises, gave them his money and bid them farewell and thanks for their help. Sasuke and sai felt happy as they left the farm with their prisoners, they caught the ship back to the mainland and made their way back to konoha.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Looks like Mr Taiki was very pleased with the way you handled this mission boys" praised the hokage, it had taken 3 days but finally they had arrived home. Sai was smiling but really he was feeling very depressed. Sasuke looked expressionless at tsunade.

"You are both dismissed" said tsunade; sasuke bowed to tsunade and immediately left the room leaving sai alone.

"Sai are you alright?" asked tsunade as she looked at one of the few documents that usually littered her desk.

"Yeah I'm good" Sai replied quickly, too quickly.

"The mission was alright wasn't it not?" asked tsunade still not looking up at the pale boy.

"It was good, alright lady tsunade" whispered sai.

"But you do not look very happy, you should be happy, you have another good mission report" tsunade said.

"I know I should be, I'm just a little tired that's all" whispered sai looking indeed drawn. Tsunade stopped reading her scroll and clasped her fingers together.

"Listen sai, I know that ROOT doesn't really approve of this, but I am the hokage and I order you to rest up for a while before going back to them, chill out, go home for a while, get a lady friend to hang out with" whispered tsunade "You're only human for crying out loud, of course you will get tired".

"But what about danzo?" asked sai suddenly petrified.

"I will deal with danzo if he asks where you are" said tsunade firmly.

"Thank you lady tsunade, I 'am very grateful" gushed sai, he bowed and left the office.

Sai decided to go back to his apartment and have a lovely hot bath and then he would hit the town tonight to look for a serious girlfriend. He had decided that after having a lot of heartache from being with guys he would give the girls at least a try. He went home, bathed and went back out. Konoha looked nice at night, sai being usually situated inside the ROOT headquarters never really was allowed to wonder the streets. He decided to visit a local bar.

It was rowdy inside, there was music playing and couples dancing away, he felt guilty that he had lied to sasuke about being betrothed to someone, he didn't know what else to say, if he said that his last boyfriend had used him and left him sasuke would have frowned and thought him promiscuous as he thought all homosexuals. Sai sat down and ordered sake. Sai wasn't promiscuous as were some of the gay community in konoha, he was in fact cautious but he tended to warm up to people too quickly and he would always pay for it later on when all the dude wanted to do was have sex with him, he started to wonder if a girl would abuse him like that.

"Are you done with that?" asked a feminine voice, sai looked up and saw an attractive blonde haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, and she had blue cerulean eyes, and was wearing a waitress uniform.

"No, but when do you finish?" asked Sai becoming flirtatious.

"Pardon me?" asked the girl a little unsettled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist letting a beautiful girl like you go" retracted sai sensing how the abruptness of his words had unsettled her.

"Oh, in that case I finish at 11, why do you ask?" said the girl blushing slightly.

"What's your name?" asked sai.

"Ino, what about you?" asked Ino looking coyly at sai.

"Sai" replied sai.

"Well sai, you are welcome to wait for me" said Ino and winking; she turned on her heel and skipped off. Sai watched her go and admitted to himself that she was rather attractive.

(Meanwhile)

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura haruno, to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the priest, sasuke who was standing in front of a small congregation that included his betrothed's father and mother, he nodded sakura nodded as well.

"Then I pronounce you both man and wife" announced the priest "You may kiss the bride" sasuke leaned forward to peck sakura on the cheek, sakura smiled up at him, sasuke smiled back.

(A few days later)

"The photos came out nice" said sakura as she and sasuke sat on their couch in their own flat looking at a photo album that was open on her lap, sasuke sat beside her with one hand behind her head.

"Next thing to come is children" sakura whispered.

"Yes of course" sasuke said. Sakura looked at sasuke's nervous face and kissed him on the lips; she pecked him first then sat on his lap and began snogging him more passionately. Sasuke was stunned again about how soft another's lips felt on his own, he was about to hold onto sakura to support her when she leapt off of him.

"I'm going to the shower, do you want to follow me?" she giggled and she skipped into the room to undress.

"Sasuke! I need help to unbutton my dress" she called a few moments later, sasuke nervously got up and went to help her to unbutton her dress, he slowly pulled down her dress to expose her unblemished pale skin underneath, he brought the front down to show her bra and knickers and she stepped out of her dress.

"Unbuckle my bra?" she asked. Sasuke again unhooked her bra that revealed a lustrous set of breasts, sasuke immediately was stunned to discover that his hormones went into overdrive as soon as he saw her perfectly small arse.

"Now to go for a shower" sakura said and smiling knowingly at sasuke she went into the shower. Sasuke waited for a while and then began to quickly undress and then he went into the shower room. It was hot inside; sasuke saw sakura standing in the shower, gently soaping her body, gently pouring water over her pale breasts and body. Sasuke pulled his boxers down quickly and tossed them to one side. Then he joined her. She immediately slapped her buttocks against his member, which began to twitch with hidden pleasure. She teasingly did it again while trying not to laugh.

"Are you alright?" she asked her lips curving discreetly.

"It's just, I've never done this before" sasuke whispered. Sakura gave a hearty laugh and turned to face sasuke; she kissed him on the lips and whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you".

(Sai at the restaurant)

"Hi there, so you did wait!" cried Ino, she had changed her work uniform back to her normal ninja attire which had been slightly modified to her creative dress style with her headband protector on her waist acting as both belt and accessory.

"Yes of course! I said I would wait" said sai.

"So do you want to come back to my place for a quick drink?" asked Ino, nervously twirling her finger around the strand of hair that fell nicely in her face.

"Sure" replied sai and got up, he placed her arm through his, like a real gentleman and they both made their way back to Ino's apartment.

Ino's flat was very clean; everything had its place, in the living room there was a kitchen as well as a door leading off into the bedrooms. Ino went straight to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine out of the fridge whilst sai sat down on the settee.

"How long have you been working at the bar? Aren't you a ninja" asked sai trying to make some kind of conversation. He felt weird being in someone's house, for someone to warmly welcome him into their apartment, just to get to know him surprised him so much.

"I am. I just do this to keep myself busy, what do you do?" asked Ino finally unscrewing the cap off the bottle of wine and coming to sit beside sai.

"I'm in ROOT" replied sai.

"Oh that crazy ninja training place? I heard that danzo guy isn't to be trusted" gasped ino.

"He isn't" said sai.

"Then why do you carry on training there?" asked ino.

"I made a promise to my older brother that I wouldn't let him get to me, plus the money is good" explained sai.

"I see. So do you have a girlfriend?" asked Ino.

"I used to have a boyfriend, but not anymore" said sai.

"So you're gay?" asked Ino uneasily.

"I'm bisexual, I haven't found the right person in either sex" answered sai calmly.

"So you are single then?" asked ino sounding relieved.

"Yes" stated sai.

"Do you find me attractive? Honestly?" asked Ino again twirling her fingers around the strand of blonde hair that dangled from her hair.

"I do very much, you're the first girl that I can honestly say, that I find very attractive" said sai looking ino straight in the face.

"It's funny. You remind me of someone I used to like" Ino whispered.

"Who?" asked Sai.

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's a shame that he's married now" Ino said.

"His… married" stammered sai.

"Yes he sealed the deal today, my heart completely broke" said ino forlornly "Why did you know him?"

"We had a few missions together" whispered sai.

"Ha! Did he break your heart too?" asked Ino teasingly, gently tapping sai on the hand.

"He sure did" said sai but he smiled so as not to let her see how seriously she had broken his heart with the announcement she had just made.

"You… have such a lovely smile" blushed ino stroking sai's face, sai stopped smiling and blushed.

"Am I your first girl?" asked Ino maintaining eye contact with sai.

"Yes… you are" stammered Sai trying not to look her in her eye, he was feeling a series of emotions he had never felt before.

"Sai I find you very attractive, would you like to go out on dates sometimes?" asked Ino.

"You find me – yes of course" babbled sai. Ino leaned forward and pecked him on the lips and then they continued to talk all throughout the night while sipping on the wine in front of them.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A few years later)

"Daddyyyy!" screamed a young girl who charged forward into the man that had just come into the house, winding him, the older man that was sasuke leant down and pulled up his youngest daughter.

"Ayu! What is going on? Where is your mother?" asked sasuke impatiently.

"Yumiko was being mean to me daddy, she said that I was adopted because my real parents didn't want me!" cried Ayu with tears in her eyes.

"Yumiko! Don't let me get my boot to you, stop being mean to your little sister!" roared sasuke going into the living room where his wife sakura was scolding his eldest daughter severely.

"I have had words with her dear, she's sorry" said sakura sternly. Sasuke nodded, he knew that sakura was very good at stamping out bad behaviour. He put Ayu down on the floor and ruffled her hair warmly.

"Oh Sasuke! Can you go down to the local store and pick up some more milk, we're out, I forgot to tell you this morning!" cried sakura just as sasuke was about to go upstairs to change.

"Fine" he replied and put his boots back on.

"Oh yeah, while you were away, this letter came for you through the post, I didn't read it" sakura added taking a letter from a top cabinet, she gave it to sasuke, sasuke found something familiar immediately about the writing. He sat down on the settee and opened it.

It said: _Dear sasuke._

_I don't know where to start; it has been a long time. It's me Sai, I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting up this weekend, in the land of the corn just to chill out. Sai._

Sasuke immediately crunched up the letter but the words never left his mind as he left the house to go to the local store. It was the only store that sold other things instead of kunais and shuriken, sasuke picked up the milk as his wife had instructed and went back home. He gave it to her and didn't hear her say thank you, all that was going through his mind was the encounter he had had with a young teenager boy many years ago.

He didn't sleep a wink that night. By the next morning he had his answer.

(Sai: Age 30)

Sai was drinking at a local bar, sipping back beer and alcohol a little at a time. He was at a resting place five miles away from the sea port where a ship would be waiting to take him to the land of the corn. Sasuke had decided to meet him there. Sai felt really nervous and excited about seeing sasuke again. He had spent a few good months with Ino his first real girlfriend for a long time but she had met another guy and left him heartbroken because of it. He had been in and out of depression for the remaining years, with no friends to confide in so when his mind drifted back to sasuke and the time they had shared on the mountain, he decided to get in touch with him to resume their close friendship. As he looked around the bar, at old couples and travellers on their way to either konoha or across the country he couldn't help but wonder what his dear friend had been up to since they had decided not to meet again. He couldn't wait to catch up on the gossip.

He left the bar moments later and caught the packed ship to the land of corn. He was a beautiful hot day, the sky was clear of clouds, the sea was calm and shiny blue and the yellow fields of corn and farmland shone beautifully yellow in the distance. Sai stepped off the ship to scorching temperatures, he put on his conical traveller's hat and made his way to the mountain, he was silent as he walked through the countryside, animals glazed nonchalantly in the fields, farmers and their families watching over them as usual.

Finally sai came to the campsite. There was a fire burning and a tent already made up. Sai felt his heart quicken and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw sasuke sitting beside the embers.

"Sasuke!" he cried, sasuke looked up his eyes expressionless as usual, a calm searching look on his face, his smiled grimly at sai and didn't pull away from the hug that sai gave him, but when sai wanted to kiss him he immediately pulled back.

"I should that remembered I'm sorry" Sai replied.

"It's not just that. Why have you asked me to come here?" asked sasuke abruptly. Sai was stunned into near silence.

"Because we haven't spoken to each other in years, I want to know how you are, how's life? Have you started a family yet?" explained sai.

"That is none of your business" hissed sasuke standing up.

"But you said I could stay in touch with you, send me a letter whenever I want" whispered sai, his smile faltering.

"No I didn't, I said stay away!" snapped sasuke. There was a silence, then sai retorted back.

"Then why did you come here? I thought we were friends, I met a girl you know".

"I really don't care sai. I didn't say we were anything, we had a mission together that was it, nothing more" said sasuke.

"Sasuke" said sai standing up and trying to hug sasuke, sasuke stepped back brushing sai's hands away from him, sai tried again but this time sasuke dodged it and punched a completely shocked sai to the ground.

"Leave me alone, don't you ever come near me again!" roared sasuke and he began packing up his things.

"What has got into you!" cried sai real tears springing from his eyes "Why are you so cold to everyone!" But sasuke ignored him and continued packing. Sai just continued to stay on the ground, face down, his heart feeling as if it was split in two, he repeatedly chocked on the tears cascading down his cheeks.

Moments later there was silence; sasuke had left the campsite, never to return.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The end

(Sai)

Sai walked back to the ship to take him back to konoha. He felt like a zombie, the world had seemed very unreal to him, he went back to his apartment, he hadn't even bothered to wipe the tears from his face. He undressed and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to work out what he had done wrong, where he had gone wrong. The smiles sasuke showed, were they all fake? Were those nights of making love mean completely nothing to him? Sai scolded himself mentally, sasuke had said that nothing that night had meant nothing to him but sai remembered the moment when they had both reached their climax and sasuke had whispered "I love you". But sai knew that those words could come out of anyone's mouth. He wiped the tears off his face; he had always been so naïve.

He decided to go to a local gay bar that night.

It was nice and big the konoha gay club, he needed to forget about sasuke, he wouldn't be coming back, he never loved him. Suddenly he saw him, a long silver haired ninja with a perfect angelic face, clear blue eyes and lovely muscles. He went to the bar to grab a drink. Immediately the stranger touched sai gently on the shoulder.

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sai" replied Sai.

"Want to get out of here? Grab a drink, chill out" he asked. Sai's loneliness was so great that he was more than willing to spend the night with this guy, someone that found him attractive. He nodded.

"Come on then" encouraged the stranger and he wrapped a arm around sai's shoulders and led him out of the club.

(Sasuke – a day later)

"Oh my days" gasped sakura. They were eating breakfast as a family; sakura had the newspaper open while everyone was tucking into their meal.

"What is it?" asked sasuke uninterested. Sakura always found shocking news in the newspaper. The newspaper she was currently holding was a newspaper containing criminals that had been arrested by ANBU black ops for their crimes.

"There's an article here about a 30 yr old man, apparently he was you know" sakura began then leaned forward and whispered in sasuke's ear so that the children didn't hear "Gay and this man and his friends ambushed, raped, tortured and stabbed him to death. Thank God they've captured him and brought him to justice, nobody deserves to die like that".

"He must have been flirting with an obvious straight man, not all men handle it well, some freak out" said sai biting into some toast.

"No he posed as a gay man, can you believe that? He tricked him and that's what happened after" interrupted sakura then she looked at the clock on the wall "I better get to the hospital, I'm going to be late, see you tonight honey" she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and left the house moments later. The door slammed shut.

"Okay girls, time to get to the academy, hurry up and eat" said sasuke. The girls finished eating and went to grab their bags. Sasuke went to place the plates in the sink. He turned around and picked up the plates, suddenly his eyes caught sight of the 30 yr. old victim sakura had been talking about. It was sai. Sasuke's heart free-fell to the ground, the plates that were in his hands dropped to the floor smashing loudly.

"DADDY!" screamed both his girls. Sasuke had fallen onto the chair in front of the newspaper, he was deadly pale and even though his hands were over his face in despair the tears could still be seen falling onto the newspaper in front of him.

"Who was he?" asked sakura. It was the day of the funeral. They had been over to the cemetery to pay their respects to sai; they were now back home in the living room, still in their black clothes.

"He was someone I loved" whispered sasuke. Sakura drew slightly away from him.

"You didn't tell me you were" began sakura.

"I wasn't, but we were both young and we were close!" cried sasuke he wasn't crying but the tracks that highlighted his face told another story, he added "Don't worry we only made love twice and we always used protection".

"And you left him to marry me?" asked sakura "You can't blame yourself, he couldn't let go".

"I broke his heart; I heard him say his girlfriend cheated on him and I punched him and said that I never felt anything for him. And I did! I fucking did! I'm a bloody coward and a liar, at the time I did but something happened, I didn't anymore, but I could have still been there for him" roared sasuke tears bursting from his eyes now. Sakura didn't say another word but pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay sasuke, I'm here, I understand" sakura whispered.

The room went darker and darker but she they still remained embraced.

THE END


End file.
